Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected as a material for next generation semiconductor devices. As compared with silicon (Si), silicon carbide has excellent properties such as a band gap of about three times, a breakdown field strength of about 10 times, and thermal conductivity of about three times. By utilizing such properties, a semiconductor device capable of operating with low loss at high temperature can be implemented. However, for example, when a PiN diode is formed using silicon carbide, there is a problem that the on-resistance is high.